


Alla Sera (In the Evening)

by ThePoetess



Series: Lord Knows I'm Les Miserable Now (Les Mis fanfiction) [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Grantaire, Bahorel Week, Bahorel and Feuilly Swear, Bahorel is a Good Friend, Bahorel is a Teddy Bear, Bahorel is really good at giving bear hugs, Combeferre Knows Everything, Courfeyrac and a terrible amount of glitter which Joly swears he's mortally allergic to, Courfeyrac being Courfeyrac, Crappy Feuilly Poetry, Enjolras Being An Asshole, Enjolras Has Feelings, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Enjolras Was A Charming Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Terrible, Enjolras/Feuilly Week, Eventual Enjolras/Grantaire, Feuilly Week, First Time, First kiss in a rainstorm, Gavroche gets in trouble, Grantaire Angst, Grantaire Is A Little Shit, It's Courfeyrac's Fault, Love at First Sight, Love ❤️, Matchmaker Courfeyrac, Multi, Oblivious Enjolras, Parkour, Pining Courfeyrac, Pining Enjolras, Protective Combeferre, Worried Combeferre, a trip to the hospital, paint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: Grantaire is a cashier at a bookstore, Shakespeare and Co. in Paris,Feuilly is a hard working young man with little too no money and a parkour enthusiast roommate-When they accidentally meet - will they form a bond from friends to something more??? Trick is though that will Feuilly, ever shy and tongue tied when it comes to flirting, be able to say hello? Or will he just keep at a distance and never make a move???





	1. I Must Have Fallen For You or If We Should Chance To Meet On That Dark Deserted Highway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PermetsTu_96 for the works title - Ugo Foscolo is amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PermetsTu_96+for+the+works+title+-+Ugo+Foscolo+is+amazing).



> So, part of this is actually something that happened to me- my representation of Feuilly is pretty much me. 
> 
> So -  
> In Nashville there is a bookstore and in that bookstore is a cashier who looks like Grantaire and who mans the cash register nicknamed Apollo - I am totally head over heels but can't talk to him and so here you are with Feuilly and Grantaire fanfiction - warning ⚠️ it's going to get angsty - also shitty sappy love poetry is mine and the other actually adequate poetry - the lovey dovey stuff isn't that good

Francois Feuilly was walking down the street with his best friend and parkour enthusiast roommate when he had found his way into the small bookstore which felt like heaven - really? Had he died and gone to heaven??? Look at all the books!!! Oh- the red head would give all his money - the last of it which was roughly just twenty sous to buy everything in the cramped library - "Bahorel isn't this beautiful? Ohhh what I wouldn't - - Bahorel? Baz?" His reverence for the bookstore was cut into shreds when his roommate all of a sudden yelled happily "Parkour!" And leapt coolly over one of the sale racks before accidentally knocking over a clumsy young man on the other side who was laden down with books and regrettably unawares, Bahorel raised his fists in the air like a champion in a ring "Parkour! Oh dear- shit man- didn't see you-" Feuilly had ran to the other man's aid "Oh my god! Are you okay!!!?" He'd bent down and surveyed the damage - he sighed in relief- a slight bruise and nothing more, the man sprawled on the ground laughed "Just my luck - to be taken out in broad daylight by a parkour enthusiast-" he extended his hand to Bahorel then to Feuilly "Jaques Bossuet Laigles or Lesgles De Maux-" Feuilly shook his hand tightly "Francois Feuilly and the crazy parkour enthusiast is Antoine Bahorel my platonic pizza eating jenga playing partner -" he'd turned his head to the side as he'd noted a commotion at the check out desk and then he'd seen him - the wild curls falling in no order into his face held back a little by a small green headband, actually most everything he wore was in some shade of green and the smile he wore on his rugged face made Feuilly stare at him- it was only after a moment or two of staring blankly at the man's lips that he noticed that the statuesque figure was staring back at him and that the laqsidaisical smile had turned to a teasing smirk - Feuilly blushed ferociously and turned back quickly to Bossuet De Maux who was just standing shakily up and collecting the large amount of medical textbooks and thrillers he was carrying, when he noticed Feuilly staring at the books reading every title he smiled softly "For my boyfriend - a med student and resident hypochondriac of broad beautiful Paris- Joly!?" A brown haired disheveled head poked out from a bookshelf and brownish green eyes widened "Oh Bossuet! What has happened now!?" Feuilly tried not to stare at the cashier behind the desk but it was pretty much futile- so- he hid himself behind a bookshelf and tried to become interested in Recipes of the Italian Coast - he couldn't cook anything let alone a whole Italian dinner - he was even banned from using the stove after the last time he'd almost burned the flat down (he didn't like to think of that) he focused his eyes forcefully down at a beautiful looking Lasagna - noodles- yes- he had noodles for legs right now- his grey eyes streaked up over the book and watched through the bookshelf as - the guy behind the counter wasn't there anymore - hey! Where'd he - "And so here are the cook books - excuse me for a moment - sir-" Feuilly heard himself mutter to the curly haired cashier who had as if by magic just appeared before him and was reaching over Feuilly for a cookbook that wasn't there "No need to call me sir-" his blush deepened as the man pulled away and pointed at Feuilly "You going to buy that book? Because this book is the one I was looking for for this young lady here-" Eponine Thenardier smiled from behind the cashier at Feuilly "Hey Fee- how's it going?" Feuilly waved at her then handed her the cookbook and watched the two walk off towards the register 


	2. I Bought a Book So I Could Talk To You - Shit, Now I'm Broke

"No need to call me sir???" What the hell had he been thinking saying that!??? He returned to the conversation Bahorel, Joly, and Bossuet had started - Bahorel always seeming to see everything and still be engrossed in a conversation winked at Feuilly - Feuilly excused himself from the conversation moving through the shelves till he found a large book on a shelf which caught his interest - Posters for Change, Tear, Paste, Protest: 50 removable posters - Feuilly read the cover twice then noticed that all proceeds went to charities he would have supported if he wasn't always partly broke - the price - he drew a harsh breath- twenty-eight sous - he picked it up tucking it under his arm he went back to Bahorel and the others - "B-Bahorel would you loan me eight sous?" He whispered softly color rising on his freckled face - Bahorel nodded and shot him a smile "Sure thing gingerbread- just don't go plastering those things around the town? Again -" Feuilly collected the eight sous feeling a little embarrassed that he had to borrow money from his best friend "I'll pay you back later man-" Bahorel just shrugged "No need Fee -" Feuilly was already hesitantly walking up to the counter - the curly haired man had been turned away from him, busy in a talk with another cashier - a tall gangly guy with sandy blond hair and glasses - about possibly going out for a drink later - and something about some political unrest somewhere - Feuilly didn't hear most of it because of the blood beating a tattoo in his ears "Book- I oh -" he blushed scarlet- couldn't look at him directly "Uhhhh - I'd like to buy this book-" the man had turned and shot Feuilly a wide grin "Sure - hello-" Feuilly blanched and choked out softly "H-hi-" the cashier leaned slightly forward on the register desk and smiled as he rang up the book "Twenty-eight sous please?" He waited for Feuilly to hand over the money which he did quickly- the cashier handed him the receipt and as he did accidentally brushed Feuilly's hand gently- Feuilly felt his arm go numb with the feeling - then tingle - Feuilly wondered for a brief moment what those hands could do before coming back down to reality with a bump - he had been staring at the guys hands - he studied the receipt and noticed that this guy had nicknamed the cash register Apollo- that was adorable - he met eyes with the cashier and the cashier smiled at him and moved a elegant hand through his hair, soft paint specks dotting the smooth skin, he smiled still slightly leaning on the desk "And how do you like our little bookstore? Do you like it?" Feuilly gave a small frantic nod then after a moment stopped nodding quickly- his eyes going from wide to embarrassed and he blushed as he managed to get out like a whisper "Y-yes-" then taking his book he made a retreat to Bahorel and his new friends- cursing himself for not being able to speak


	3. Pictures Speak a Thousand Words in a Single Line

If Feuilly could paint a picture of that curly haired cashier it would probably be something like Dionysus laughing at the sun - some handsome dark haired man with- Feuilly noticed he'd scribbled a shitty little poem on the side of a factory damage report - he read it silently: 

Ode to Some Adonis  
~ For someone who will go unnamed ~

Your smile is a ray of sunshine,  
Your calm eyes hide rivers of emotions there,  
And all below your waves of curly brown hair. 

Antonius wild you smile at me,  
Like some young Adonis that never will look at me. 

I stare spellbound,  
Standing where gravity can't be found,  
You stare right through; I am the ghost you will never see,  
I buy the book I wanted and flee.

Feuilly facepalmed unhappily and drew a new factory report towards him "Shit-"

It had been two months since he had first seen him- both Bahorel and Feuilly had been hanging out with Joly and Bossuet and had become fast friends- none of them had gone back to the bookstore -


End file.
